Dumbledore's GrandDaughter
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Dumbledore's got a grand-daughter, and she's coming to Hogwarts, AND she's a muggle. She befriends those in Gryffindor, but keeps up a silly rivalry with Hermionie, and you'll never guess who has a crush on her!
1. You're Not Hermionie!

**Disclaimer: I am not Mrs. Rowling, so I don't own any of the original ideas or characters from the Harry Potter books. **  
  
Chapter 1  
  
School had just started two weeks ago. Harry was walking up the stairs to the Griffindor dormitories. All of a sudden WHAM! Ron smashed into him, and they rolled down the stairs in a tangle of arms and legs. Finally, they landed roughly on the ground. Harry got up and began to brush himself off. Ron stood up, deep red all the way up to his hair, which was now more orange than reddish, due to the sunlight that he'd gotten over the summer.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Ron began, but then he noticed that the boy he'd run into was, "HARRY!" I've been looking all over for you!" He was waving a newspaper, Harry recognized it as The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Ron! What is it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, look at this." He held out the newspaper for Harry to read.  
  
"Secrets at Hogwarts?"  
  
By: Anonymous  
  
We all know that amazing wizard who is currently the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, what we don't all know is that he had a daughter, who was killed in the devastating muggle disaster on September 11, 2001. He also has a granddaughter. Melanie Kess, 15 years old, has spent the past year of her life in foster homes, and orphanages, since her father also died on that tragic day. Until now she had no idea that she was of such influential, not to mention magical, blood.  
  
There was more to it, but Harry didn't bother to read it, he just looked up, astonished, at Ron. "Dumbledore has a granddaughter our age?"  
  
"I can see that you didn't bother yourself to read the entire article. IN short, it says that Dumbledore not only has a granddaughter, but that she's coming here!"  
  
"Wow, when?"  
  
Before Ron could answer, they were interrupted by footsteps behind them, it was Hermionie and Ginny. "Hey guys!" Called Hermionie waving, she and Ginny ran to catch up to them. Hermionie eyed the paper in Harry's hand. "Oh, so you've only just heard?" She rolled her eyes in a total Hermionie know-it- all way.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, turning to his 14-year-old sister, who was still relatively shy around Harry, although she'd been getting progressively better.  
  
"She's just arrived!" Exclaimed Ginny. "We've been looking for you guys everywhere! C'mon!" She grabbed Ron's wrist and yanked him toward the Great Hall.  
  
She flew into the Great Hall, with Ron in tow; Ron was getting pretty banged up, she wasn't being careful where she was going and he'd constantly run into suits of armor and doors that she managed to just pass by. They entered the Great Hall, only to find it surprisingly empty, save for a few ghosts floating through, mid-conversation. Ginny politely interrupted a pair of ghosts, "Excuse me." They totally ignored her, so she tried again, "Ahem!" Again the ghosts continued along, not a care in the world.  
  
"HELLO?" Ron shouted, a bit tired of their rudeness. The ghosts just looked down at them, glared, and left; but not without first flying through Ron, who jumped up in fear then crumpled to the ground due to the freezing temperature.  
  
Ginny knelt down to help him up. "Ron, are you okay?"  
  
She'd managed to help get him halfway up before he replied. (a/n: Ginny's really one strong girl, I mean she's got six older brothers.) "O-, o-, oh, y- y- yeah. R- r- right." He replied sarcastically, his teeth chattering.  
  
"Come on!" Ginny said exasperated, and dropped him the amount that she'd gotten him up.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron muttered, but that was all that he could say before being dragged out of the great Hall, and out onto the grounds outside. He could barely see where they were going because he kept tripping over stones and roots, and was constantly trying to re-gain his balance. Which was why he flew into and crash-landed on top of his sister.  
  
"RON! GET OFF ME!" Ginny exclaimed really irritated with her brother.  
  
"Well SORRY!" He shouted back. "It's not my fault that I can't see where we're going!"  
  
They both got up dusting themselves off. That's when Ron noticed that they were in front of Hagrid's hut. Ginny brushed off the front of her legs again before knocking. "COME IN!" Was the response that they got, so Ginny swung the door open.  
  
Ron looked in over her shoulder and saw the back of a girl's head sitting in one of the chairs facing Hagrid. The girl had thick wavy brown hair, 'Oh, wow, Hermionie sure got here fast.' Thought Ron, what he said was "Hey Hermionie Where's Harry?"  
  
The girl turned around, revealing pierced ears, and blue eyes; two things that Hermionie sure didn't have. "Who and who?" The girl asked right at the same time that good old Ron stated the obvious, "Hey! You're not Hermionie."  
  
"Well DUH!" Ginny rolled her eyes and hit her brother on the back of the head playfully.  
  
**How'd you like that? Please review. Thanks. Oh, and please read my other stories. ** 


	2. Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the odd positions that I choose to place these poor helpless characters in. Oh, I also own Melanie Kess, she's my brain-child and you can only have her if you can somehow pay me for my brilliant character.**  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"And what, may I ask, were you expecting?" Asked the strange girl, rolling her eyes, a trademark talent.  
  
Ron looked at her, uncomprehendingly, even though he had heard her and was choosing to ignore her. It was basically what he did, that way people didn't put on him any high expectations like they did to Hermionie. (People did it to Harry too, but that wasn't really his fault.) If people believed that he was an idiot and treated him like it, it allowed him to slack off as much as he wanted, and he really wanted to slack off.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked raising his eyebrows, it was rather obvious that he didn't trust her, or at least that he wouldn't until she told him her name.  
  
She stood up, placing her hands on her hips, obviously frustrated. Then rolling her eyes again she held out a hand impatiently. "Hello, I'm Melanie Kess, it's very nice to meet you." Obviously putting to use a well-drilled set of manners.  
  
Ron looked around at Fang, who was lying down and observing this from one of Hagrid's large chairs, and then at his sister before looking up to her. He shyly took her hand, looking down at his feet embarrassed for his small amount of training in the proper manners. "Ron Weasley." He muttered, noticing how well tailored and clean all of her clothes were and how new everything that she owned looked. She obviously came from a well-treated family. (The fact that she'd been an orphan for about a year and a half completely skipped out of his mind.)  
  
She smiled at him; he was obviously making her uncomfortable.  
  
Ginny loudly cleared her throat, and stepped forward. "I'm sorry for my brother's oddness; our family knew that he was eventually going to have a breakdown, we just didn't expect it this soon." She told Melanie, looking confused at her brother. When he looked up she shot him a 'What's-wrong?' look. He just looked back down at his knees. Ginny looked straight on into Melanie's eyes; it took her a moment to realize how green they were. Like emeralds. Like Harry's eyes. Melanie saw a glaze pass over Ginny's smiling features, and knew that Ginny was thinking about a crush. She frowned, twice already in her short time of existing on this earth had she had her heart broken; but that was in the past; this was going to be a new start for her, she was going to make some friends.  
  
She turned to Ron, Ginny was still standing there smiling, thinking about Harry. "So you guys are brother and sister?" He nodded, looking like a child being reprimanded. "I should have figured." She muttered to herself.  
  
"What?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Look, don't be mad at me. Please, I didn't mean to make you feel stupid or anything. I'm just too used to automatic rejection to expect anything else from anybody, and I guess that I'd kind of forgotten where I was."  
  
He wasn't sure how to respond. Except to tell her, "I'm not mad." Except it didn't come out that way, it sounded more like "Imnt mdddd."  
  
She smiled, "What?" A slight laugh ringing from her voice.  
  
He cleared his voice, "I'm not mad." He managed to actually get it out this time.  
  
She smiled at him. Then turned her attention to one of the clocks that was hanging up on Hagrid's right wall. "Oh gosh!" She grimaced, "I've got to get to potions in, like, ten minutes."  
  
It was just then, when she looked back at him, that he realized why he'd been so uncomfortable; it was her eyes. She'd obviously inherited Dumbledore's eyes! (Well excluding the color, green not blue.) "Oh," Ron said, looking back up at her,"me too. I guess that you probably don't know where you're headed."  
  
"No, Hagrid was supposed to show me. But, he went off into the forest to handle some problem with- I think that he said Centaurs? Are there really centaurs here?"  
  
Ron chuckled; she was obviously less dignified than she'd first appeared. "Yep. But they don't usually leave the forests, I wonder what the problem could possibly be. Oh well. Do you want me to show you where the Potions classroom is?"  
  
She sighed, and relaxed. "I'd been initially hoping that you would since you guys first walked in here. I mean, Hagrid's great, it's just that, well, I feel a bit more comfortable around people my own age than all of these adults. Actually I think that you're the first actual teen that I've met. Your sister here is the second. Speaking of which, is she gonna' be okay?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah, she'll be fine, all that you've got to do is shake her. I think it was your eyes that did it. Harry's got the same color eyes as you do, actually they're almost identical, it's a little scary. But my family and I can leave Ginny spaced out like that in her room for hours. Actually, it's surprising that we can even manage to get her to eat anymore."  
  
"Oh, so this crush of hers is pretty intense then? Well, this should be fun." She grinned, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"If you're planning on getting them together you've got more work than you think cut out for you. A couple friends and I have been placing bets on whether she'll get up the courage to ask him out. He already knows that she's got a crush on him."  
  
Melanie took a step forward, and lightly gripped Ginny's shoulder, then cautiously shook her. Nothing really happened. Ron stood and somehow got over to them in about five seconds. He reached out with both hands and began to roughly shake Ginny, until Ginny blinked a few times, cleared her throat, and looked around a bit startled.  
  
Ron then turned around and walked to the door, "Come on Ginny. We've got to get to class." Then strode out of the hut. Melanie followed practically on his heels, and Ginny came a few steps behind them.  
  
It was clear that 'Dumbledore's grand daughter' was all that anyone could talk about. Everyone kept casting them sideways glances and couldn't hide their interest.  
  
**Alright, my few friends, I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been concentrating on homework. Please leave a review at the beep.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
What're you doing still reading this? You heard me, LEAVE A REVIEW!** 


	3. Potions Class

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own much: plot, and Melanie. End of story. **  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Melanie wasn't used to this much attention being placed upon her. She looked uneasily at the passing students, some who stared openly, others who cast her many constant glances out of the corners of their eyes.  
  
At first Ron walked along as casually as if he'd been walking with Harry, or Hermionie. But as the amount of stares increased, so did his irritability. After a while, Ron was glaring at the people. Those who'd been around during his first year were pretty used to this, he'd done it around Harry as well.  
  
As Melanie and Ron approached the dungeon that was being used as the Potions classroom, a drawling voice rang out, echoing off the slimy walls. "So Weasly, showing the new girl around? How much?"  
  
"I didn't have to pay him." Melanie commented flatly, rolling her eyes. She cast a glance at Ron to ask, "Who does this guy think he is?"  
  
Ron cast her a responding glance, but she couldn't read it. She turned around, sensing her robes twisting around her ankles as the voice responded, "I meant HIM pay YOU; you see, for someone as well known as you, being seen with a Weasly should be downright mortifying. Potter was simply mis-" he stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of her eyes. He shook his head, blinked, then continued. "lead." He coughed, then turned and walked into the Potions classroom without a word.  
  
Melanie giggled, looking at Ron "Well, that showed him. Didn't it?"  
  
Ron shrugged, looking confused, "I guess so." She just smiled, and followed where Draco had gone, into the Potions classroom, dragging Ron along by his hand, which was tightly clutched in hers.  
  
They made it into class just in time to snag a seat next to Hermionie and Harry. Ron sat down first, next to Hermionie; Melanie sat next to Harry. Neither Hermionie nor Harry noticed her; they were both already talking to Ron.  
  
"Hey, where'd you and Ginny go?"  
  
"We didn't' see her, were you guys able to find her?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said bluntly, enjoying the irony of the situation. He grinned charmingly at Melanie as she tried to hide her laughter behind her hands.  
  
"What's she like?" Persisted Hermionie.  
  
"What's she LOOK like?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well, she's our age, and therefore she's."  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Bound to be in one of our classes! She told Ginny and I she had potions next."  
  
"Oh. Where do you s'pose she'll be sitting?"  
  
"Try the seat next to you."  
  
"What?" Harry whirled around and came face to face with Melanie; unfortunately his face was only about two inches away from hers.  
  
"Hello." She told him smiling.  
  
Hermionie was sitting with her hand tightly clamped over her mouth, yet was giggling quiet audibly.  
  
Harry blinked hard a few times, then removed his glasses and cleaned the fog off of them on his robes. He was awestruck, her eyes were unspeakably green, and her clothes showed off her nice figure.  
  
"My name's Melanie. I like your eyes." She and Ron laughed, as they remembered Ginny's reaction to Melanie's eyes, they both now knew why.  
  
They were interrupted by a loud slamming of the classroom door as Professor Snape swooped in. The candles flickered eerily as the draft from the door passed them. "Well, well, well." Snape began, crossing his arms in his trademark fashion, "we seem to have banother/b celebrity in our midst."  
  
Melanie looked around, met Ron's eye and mouthed the word "Who?" Ron's only response was to point at her. She could hear Harry murmur, "Uh-oh, here it comes."  
  
"Miss Kess." Snape winced, "nice to have you in class." At first Harry was confused, but then he realized that Melanie was Dumbledore's grand daughter, and therefore Snape was afraid to taunt her as he had Harry.  
  
Snape looked around at the rest of the class. "Today we will be learning a slight mind control potion, it will make the drinker completely under the command of the maker. Now with the proportions we will be using it is merely for a time of about 5 minutes."  
  
Looking around the room he noted the expressions, deciding whom he would partner with whom. "So you will be partnered into pairs." Everyone immediately made eye contact with who they wanted to pair off with, about five eyes searched for Hermionie's. "Which I will be assigning." The whole class groaned.  
  
He looked at each student as he read off their name and their partner's name. "Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy." Harry's head drooped sadly. "Miss Granger, and." Many in the class sat up hopefully, "Mr. Longbottom, simply because I know he will need the most help." "Miss Parkingson, and Mr. Thomas." More groans. "Miss Kess, and Mr. Weasly." Melanie smiled, but not big because she didn't want Snape to change it.  
  
When he'd finished reading off the names and everyone had taken their seats, he wrote down the ingredients, everyone laboriously copied them. "So. what now?" Melanie whispered to Ron.  
  
"Well, we, uh, make the potion." Ron answered, looking around as if he expected it to be a trick question.  
  
"Oh." Melanie looked down, blushing.  
  
Ron reached into his bag and pulled out some of the ingredients, "So, let's use yours for the rest, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Melanie mumbled, still embarrassed, but now for two reasons. She pulled out every jar of pickled things, essence of anything, or item that could possibly be used for potion making. "Which one's which."  
  
Ron sighed; this was a job for Hermionie, not him. After a bit of work they were able to start working. After a while she was open to asking him questions and was starting to get the hang of this potion making. They were telling each other as they added each ingredient, then crossing it off on their lists so they didn't get twice as much of any certain item.  
  
Of course, as Melanie got cockier about her ability to make the potion, she began to forget to tell Ron when she added something. So by the time that they believed that they were done they had twice as many beetle eyes, spiders' legs, and snake tails, than were required.  
  
"Alright students!" Snape called the classes attention to himself. "Now is the time when we get to find out whether or not you made the potions correctly." He grinned, cruelly, looking at Harry and Draco's desk. "Who ever is sitting on the left side of the table gets to be the subject." Half of the class groaned. "In which case, those of you on the right will be adding a bit of themselves to the potion. Some hair, part of a fingernail, for example."  
  
"Yuck." Melanie whispered to Ron. "Gross." Ron wasn't too disgusted, as he'd already dealt with something like this before, the polyjuice potion in his second year.  
  
A few other girls in the class expressed their disgust at having to do this. Snape's grin grew larger as he added. "The subject gets to drink it." Melanie's jaw fell open, along with many of the other students'. "This is so that the 'maker' will have control of the subject, rather than just anybody. Go on! What are you waiting for?" He urged when nobody wanted to comply.  
  
Melanie grimaced. "Okay Ron. Let's just get this over with. You've got the better job."  
  
Ron pulled a few hairs from his head and placed them in the potion. Melanie gasped as the potion turned a copper color. She looked at the potion in disbelief, scrunching her nose up in disgust.  
  
She looked around; nobody in the classroom was drinking it yet. A fact that Snape clearly noticed. "Fine, on my count. One, two, three."  
  
Half the class quickly ingested some of their potion, many plugging their noses. "Now," Snape began, "those of you who were not supposed to drink this, think of something that you would like to see your partner do."  
  
There were a few gasps at the front of the class, as Hermionie passionately kissed Neville full on the lips. They both came away from it blushing. A loud crash at the back stopped the catcalls half way through. Melanie was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach, groaning and convulsing in agony. Harry quickly stood up to go help her, but just as he passed Ron he stopped walking. His face was screwed up in concentration as if loosing a fight with an inner force. Finally he whirled around, catching Ron in the jaw with a vicious uppercut. Ron went flying back out of his seat. Ron stood, his fists clenched, ready to smack Harry a good one. "Ron! That was Draco! It was!" He held his hands up in defeat, or protection, either one.  
  
A loud groan from Melanie reminded Harry and Ron what they were supposed to be doing. They both helped her up, and put her back into her chair. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Melanie shook her head, as if trying to clear it. Hair fell down in front of her eyes, but she didn't bother to brush it away. "I guess." She said weakly. She looked from Harry to Ron.  
  
As their eyes met a strange thought passed through Ron's head. 'I wonder what she'd look like with red hair.'  
  
The whole class gasped and Ron suddenly found himself looking at a gorgeous redhead.  
  
**Hmm. what could that mean? Review and maybe I'll tell you.** 


End file.
